LOTM: The Infants of Slime P3/Transcript
(The infants are seen bored on the couch) Blue:...... Pink: *Sigh* Webster: So bored.... Red: Yeah... Green;... Wanna play another game? Yellow: I'm bored of the same games... Red: Yeah... I'm not in the mood for toys either... Blue: I need something else to do... Pink: We all do.... Blue: Hmm... (Blue gets off the couch and starts pacing and thinking) Blue: Something else.... Something new.... Something fun.... (Blue keeps thinking until he gets a new idea) Blue: Guys! Pink: Hm? Blue: Movie night! Green: Movie night? Blue: Yeah! Yellow: You wanna watch movies? Blue: Uh huh! I watched a movie with Erin awhile back and there's a bunch more movies from that series! Let's watch them all! Pink: Hmm... Yellow: I'm down for it! Webster: Me too! Red: Yeah! Pink: Well, sure! Let's do it! Blue: Yeah! Movie night! (Blue rushes over to where the movies are and grabs a bunch from the same franchise) Blue: All right! So do you guys wanna watch these in canonical order, or watch them in the order in which they were released? Red: Canonical obviously. Pink: Gotta understand the story! Blue: Right! Canonical it is! (The infants smile. Yuri then leaves his room) Red: Hey Yuri! Yuri: Hello children. (Yuri walks past down the hall) Red:.... Pink: Huh. Weird. Green: Come on let's watch the movies! (The infants sit back down. Yuri is seen walking down the hall) Yuri:....... (Yuri looks down before he runs into Ruby) Ruby: NN!!! Yuri: Oh! Miss Rose, please forgive me. I wasn't paying attention. Ruby: Oh its okay Yuri. I'm all right. Yuri: Oh good. Again my apology's. Ruby: Its cool. You doing all right? Yuri: I'm just... Thinking is all. Ruby: Penny for your thoughts? Yuri: Well.... Ruby: Come on. Yuri: Just....feeling a bit lost is all. Ruby: Why? Yuri:...... Ruby: Yuri? Yuri:.....I come from a lost timeline now Ruby. My friends, my family....if I had one, are all gone now. I can't express the feelings truly, but it still hurts to think about. Ruby:.... Yuri.... Yuri: All I have of my family... Is that message my creator left for me that made me see how to stop the others from fighting... But that's all... I have no one. Ruby: That's not true in the least! Yuri: Ruby... (Yuri peels the skin from his head, revealing the metal underneath) Ruby:..... Yuri: I'm the only synthetic humanoid in existence. Nothing but a colony of self-replicating nanites forming the body of a person. (Yuri puts the skin back on) Yuri: For all I know, I may be all that will ever become of those synthetics. Ruby: Yuri. you don't get it do you? Yuri: Get what? Ruby: You're not JUST some synthetic. You're so much more then that. Yuri: Like? Ruby: You're a person! You feel, you express yourself, and you like making friends! Yuri: But- Ruby: The metal doesn't make you you! YOU make you you! Yuri: Really? Ruby: Yeah! Yuri: Huh. I....never thought of it that way before. Ruby: Yeah! And you have a family! Yuri; I... I do? Ruby: Of course! And its right here. Yuri: You mean... The Defenders? Ruby: Yep! Yuri:.....*Smile* Hm, thanks Ruby. Ruby: Don't mention it! Now come on, I heard the infants were watching movies! Yuri: Right. (Ruby runs off) Yuri: Hey wait! (Ruby turns) Yuri: But....Do you think there's a chance there may be another Synth out there somewhere? Ruby:... *Smiles* Yuri. Next time you are in Remnant, I'm gonna have you meet my friend, Penny. Yuri: Penny? Ruby: Just you wait. (Ruby walks off to the living room) Yuri:....Hmmm. (Yuri goes into the living room as well) Red: Hey there you are! Pink: Just in time guys! Ruby: We watching Galactic Conflict? Blue: The whole series beginning to end! Yuri: My that's quite a journey. Pink: Yeah! We just saw the two guys with laser swords fight robots on a space station! Red: It's so cool! Ruby: Sure is! Yuri: Laser swords exist don't they? Red: Yep! Yuri: Ah, right. Almost forgot. Green: Didn't that Jaune guy get a laser sword? Ruby: Yeah when we wore our cool battle suits! Yellow: Sweet! Yuri: Pretty sure I saw him cut a Doom Seeker clean in half with it too. One downward slice and that was it. Pink: Awesome! Red: I want a laser sword! Blue: I want one to! Ruby: Hehe. Maybe when you're older kids. Webster: Oh wow guys check it out! Giant vehicles and aliens! Infants: COOOOL!!!! Yuri: *Smile* Ruby: *Smile* Red: When do they get to the fight scenes? Yellow: Yeah I wanna see them fight! Blue: Just wait guys. Yuri: You'll get to it. Yellow: Okay. (The group keeps watching the movie) TO BE CONTINUED...... Category:LOTM: The Infants of Slime Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts Category:Spinoffs